Within the housing industry there exists a problem of contamination of a central heating duct system by contractors fabricating each house using the duct work as garbage bins. Further, in an unfinished home, water, coffee cups and other contaminants may enter the heating system resulting in costly removal procedures involving disassembly of the duct work at times in order to prepare the home for the occupants. Once occupied further a ducting system may have to be vacuumed or disassembled to extract the contaminants therein.
In order to avoid the afore-mentioned problem, boards have been placed over the central duct work and specifically at the boots therefor to prevent the contamination of the duct work. However, the boards represent tripping hazards and must be removed when any finishing work is being done on the floors of the house. In the winter time it has also been found to be advantageous to keep the house at a predetermined temperature to avoid any complications that the lower temperatures create in building a home as is well known in the art.
Nowhere within the prior art is there found a guard or trap device which is placed within the boot of a central heating system and specifically in the duct work thereof, said guard or trap device preventing any contamination such as water or dry waste from entering the ducting, yet allowing for the passage of heated circulating air to maintain the house at said predetermined temperature.
Applicant is aware of registered trade mark HUMI-REG, a registered trade mark of Pure Air Products Limited of Surrey, British Columbia, Canada, which comprises an insert placed within the boot of a ducting system within a house, for example, used as a container for water and allowing the circulating air to pass through an opening disposed through the center of the device which will heat the water contained in the bicameral chambers of the insert and evaporated to the environment of the house. However, the afore-mentioned device does not prevent contaminants from entering the duct system and is specifically used as a humidifying device.
It is therefore an objection of this invention to provide a unique guard or trap device used within duct work for preventing contaminants or liquids from entering the duct work yet allowing the passage of heated air for circulation within the environment housing the duct work.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a guard or trap device which is economical to use and manufacture.
Further and other objects of the invention will become apparent to man skilled in the art when considering the following summary of the invention and the more detailed description of the preferred embodiments illustrated herein.